Sailing the Forbidden Waters
by Stef and Kristina
Summary: Summer Homework? Gotta hate it… especially when you’re partnered up with the most annoying person on the planet. But what happens when that summer homework plays tricks on your mind? Tricks you don’t seem to mind?
1. Hermione

**Summary: Summer Homework? Gotta hate it… especially when you're partnered up with the most annoying person on the planet. But what happens when that summer homework plays tricks on your mind? Tricks you don't seem to mind?**

**Disclaimer: Neither Stef or Me own any of the Characters you see in this fic. We only own the ones you don't recognise… **

**Setting and Time: 7th Year Summer Holidays… eventual HG/DM… **

It was a bright and sunny morning early in the school holidays when Hermione Granger woke up. The sun was blaring overhead and it was the sort of day where nothing could go wrong.

Quickly putting on some pants and a T-shirt, she rushed down the stairs to find her Mum and Dad finishing their breakfast. They still seemed overjoyed to have their daughter back as she had only arrived back after a whole year the previous day.

After a quiet breakfast, typical for the small Granger family, Hermione went back upstairs only to find a large Eagle Owl waiting impatiently on her desk.

Rushing to relieve it of its burden, Hermione found two separate envelopes with the Hogwarts seal.

Thinking it was a bit early for the supply list, Hermione curiously opened the first envelope, which was slightly thicker than the other, and started to read:

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that you have earned the position of Head Girl this coming year. We wish you all the best and send you our Congratulations,**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the faculty of Hogwarts. **

Hermione stood in shock for a moment before pulling out the small badge from the envelope and looked at it; it was gold with a red trim and the big HG in the middle seemed to sparkle with life. Hermione didn't know or care whether the HG stood for Head Girl or Hermione Granger but she was bursting with happiness anyway!

"MUM! DAD! I DID IT!!! YES!!!!!!" shrieked Hermione as she sprinted down the stairs to show her parents the letter.

As she had suspected, both parents were especially proud of their daughter; they may not have understood many things about the world their daughter belonged in but Head Girl was definitely something they could understand!

"'Mione," asked her dad suddenly, "didn't you say you got another letter from school as well? Have you opened it yet?"

In all her excitement about the last letter, Hermione had completely disregarded the other one. Rushing upstairs she quickly brought the other letter down with her again and read aloud:

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**As you are Head Girl we thought it best to inform you that the Head Boy for this year is indeed Mr Draco Malfoy. I am well informed of the 'disagreements' that you and Mr Malfoy have had in the past so I have assigned a Head Boy and Girl project for you and Mr Malfoy. I know what you are thinking Miss Granger but don't worry, this won't interfere with your schooling because you are to finish this project before the school term begins. **

**Yourself and Mr Malfoy are to take a rather large boat of mine and sail out to the destination I give you to study some magical creatures of the sea. I have arranged this project so you and Mr Malfoy put behind your differences in order to work together as efficiently as possible in the positions of the Head students. **

**I wish you all the best on your voyage and ask you meet me at platform 9 ¾ tomorrow at 3pm where I will give you further instructions. **

**Yours truly,**

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

The whole of the Granger household was in complete silence after that until Hermione screamed.

_A/N so what do you think? p..p...p..please review. My best friend Stef will do the next chapter._


	2. Draco

Draco's POV:

Draco Malfoy;

Blonde, greedy, rich, formidable and vexatious.

Draco Malfoy;

Currently pacing in Malfoy Manor and dying of pure boredom.

Hearing a tapping on the window, said boy looked up to see an official looking owl holding a rather thick envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. As curiosity overcame him, Draco walked over to the window to relieve the owl of its burden.

Opening the envelope, he pulled out the first sheet of parchment and began to read:

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that you have earned the position of Head Boy this coming year. We wish you all the best and send you our congratulations…**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the faculty of Hogwarts. **

'And I would care why? No big deal, I got the position of Head Boy… boo-hoo… WAIT ON! _I _got Head Boy; not potty or weasel…' thought an elated Draco once the thought settled in. Tipping the envelope, a small silver badge with a green trim fell out with HB in big letters on the front. Out also, fell another sheet of parchment.

**Dear Mr. Malfoy, **

**As you are Head Boy, we thought it best to inform you that the Head Girl for this year is indeed Ms Hermione Granger. I am well informed of the 'disagreements' that you and Ms Granger have had in the past so I have assigned a Head Boy and Girl project for you and Ms Granger. I know what you are thinking Mr Malfoy but don't worry, this won't interfere with your schooling because you are to finish this project before the school term begins. **

**Yourself and Ms Granger are to take a rather large boat of mine and sail out to the destination I give you to study some magical creatures of the sea. I have arranged this project so you and Ms Granger put behind your differences in order to work together as efficiently as possible in the positions of the Head students.**

**I wish you all the best on your voyage and ask you to meet me at platform 9 ¾ tomorrow at 3pm where I will give you further instructions. **

**Yours truly,**

**Headmaster Dumbledore.**

Doing something that was not normal for him and hadn't been done since he was at least a baby, Draco screamed. And not a very manly scream either, it was an ear piercing shriek. Of course the noise was silenced soon after as Draco fainted.

**B/N: Hey there! I know that in the last chapter Kris said that I'd be actually writing this chapter but form now on, she writes them all and I beta them…  
****Hope you like it and if you have any queries/comments about this story, please feel free to review and ask ;)  
****But seriously, please do leave a review; it would make both Kris and me very happy…**

**Happy Easter to you all!**

**Stef**


	3. The Task

**Sailing the Forbidden Waters – Ch3**

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling thoroughly miserable. Spending the whole holiday out on a boat with no one except Malfoy for company was not on Hermione's list of favourite things. It was already late by the time she woke up so she quickly had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to have 'breakfast'. By the time she was done it was already 2:15pm.

"Hermione, didn't you say that you need to be at the train station by 3:00pm?" asked her dad.

"Yes, Tom. You and Hermione really should be going," said Emma; Hermione's mum.

Hermione quickly ran upstairs to get her trunk, came down again, kissed her mum goodbye and followed her dad outside to the car. By the time they arrived it was 2:50pm.

"Bye Dad," said Hermione sadly.

"Bye honey. Don't forget to come home for Christmas." Said her dad.

"I won't. Bye"

"Bye."

Hermione turned around slowly and ran through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. When she reached the other side she saw that the Hogwarts Express wasn't there. She was instead greeted by Dumbledore and an annoyed looking Malfoy beside him.

"Hello Professor."

"Ah, Miss Granger! It's very nice to see you. Anyway, let's get to business. I said you'd be taking a boat to study the magical creatures of the sea. Am I right?

"Yes Professor," chirped Hermione.

"Mhmmm," said Malfoy looking quite bored.

"Well," continued Dumbledore, "This is all for house unity. You two are Head Boy and Girl this year which means that you have the most responsibility. It's your job to set an example for the younger kids so you both have to behave and get along regardless of what house you're in.

Malfoy had a look on his face as if to say, 'Yeah right, like I'm gonna get along with that bloody mudblood.'

Hermione had a look on his face as if to say, 'HA! Get along with ferret boy? Yeah right!'

"I must give you something," said Dumbledore, completely ignoring said looks. Grabbing his wand and conjuring a small black bag, he opened it to reveal 5 vials, each a different colour and with labels on them. "There are 5 creatures that you have to study; each vial represents one creature. The vial has a picture of the creature on it. What you have to do is go into the water and find the creature, then tip the vial onto it. The creature will then freeze and after a few seconds the liquid will come back into the vial and the creature will go away. You then go back into the boat and tip the liquid onto a piece of parchment and all the information about the creature will appear. Do this to all 5 creatures and then study the information; you will have a test on them when you come back to school. That is all I have to say, Goodbye."

With a wave of his hands Hermione and Malfoy were gone with the small black bag that contained the 5 vials and their luggage right behind them.

**B/N: Hello all! This is Stef here. Kris didn't leave a message this time but on behalf of both of us, sorry for the delay in updating. We've both been really busy recently. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and any reviews are much appreciated. Hopefully we'll get out another chapter before Harry Potter 6 comes out (JULY 16th!) but if not then don't expect another review for a while… hehehe…**

**Bye!**


	4. Island

SAILING THE FORBIDDEN WATERS CHAPTER FOUR

All around there was nothing but the blue sea and the sound of crashing waves. That's all there was, just blue, except for one tiny dot off in the far distance. That dot happened to be a boat but not just any boat; it was a boat as tall as a two storey house and was looming ever closer. There is however another feature to this boat and that is that it belongs to one, Albus Dumbledore.  
Only a few seconds later, there were two pops faintly heard before a boy with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes appeared along with a girl who had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Yes, these teenagers are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Hermione and Draco looked around the boat in amazement, or in Draco's case, barely concealed amazement. Looking behind her, Hermione saw that there were some stairs leading down to what she guessed were their rooms but that was not the current object of her interest; right beyond the stairs was an absolutely massive pool.  
Hermione downright gaped; it was even bigger than the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts!  
Draco however only looked at it with a bored expression, making Hermione sigh in exasperation.

"I'll admit I'm surprised," he drawled, "this place is actually half decent. Pity I have to spend this holiday with a mudblood."

"Firstly I'm not a mudblood and secondly this is not a holiday!" said Hermione hotly, her temper already fired up.

"It's a holiday if I say so mudblood," he smirked.

"Oh, shut up Malfoy! You have to do this project too!" yelled Hermione

"Who said?" he drawled, knowing it would only serve to annoy her more.

"I SAID!" she all but shrieked before levitating her bags to her room.

However, as Hermione entered her room, her row with Malfoy was completely forgotten as she once again looked around, amazed.  
Her room was bigger than her dorm room and she shared that with other people!  
She had a king sized four-poster bed, gorgeous dark mahogany cabinet and dressing table and a door leading to their shared bathroom.  
The whole room was decorated in elegant mixtures of gold, red, silver and green.

'Again with the unity stuff,' Hermione thought, rolling her eyes despite herself.

When she had finished unpacking her things, Hermione looked up to see a door she hadn't noticed before. She walked up to it and turned the handle to reveal… a kitchen… Slightly shocked, Hermione got something to eat and went up again to the top of the boat. When she reached the top she turned around and found Draco in the pool, his hair now flopping into his face, leaning his head on the edge of the pool with his eyes closed and seemed to be… singing? Yes, singing and, admittedly, very beautifully. She walked silently up to him and couldn't help but notice that he looked so peaceful when there was none of the scorn or smirks he usually had on his pale face.

"Malfoy?" she whispered quietly.

"AARRRGGHHH!" he yelled, jumping up, the water nearly reaching his chest, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GRANGER? KILL ME!"

He got out of the pool and made to run at her but before he could reach he tripped over one of his still unpacked bags and bumped her hard, both of them slamming their heads on the edge of the boat and sending them both overboard. Both were unconscious.

Hermione opened her eyes but shut them quickly from the blinding light of the sun. She could feel warm sand on her finger tips and cold water on her feet. She finally got her eyes to open and could see water, sand and, looking behind her, saw a jungle of trees going back as far as she could see.  
Looking beside her, she saw Draco lying down with his eyes still closed; he was still unconscious. Hermione knew this only meant one thing; she was stranded on an island with Draco Malfoy!

The only thing that could be heard on the still island was the sudden, shrill scream of one, Hermione Granger. 


End file.
